Mine
by MrsChrisCriss
Summary: Kurt has been longing for a companion. School is rough. Bullies have taken over his life. He doesn't know how to survive anymore. One day, things get rough, causing a trip to the hospital. Kurt's losing hope, until he meets one of the nurses . They have a connection, but will Kurt fall for the 24 year old man? And will the dark curly haired man fall for an 18 year old high school
1. Chapter 1

Kurt has been longing for a companion. School is rough. Bullies have taken over his life. He doesn't know how to survive anymore. One day, things get rough, causing a trip to the hospital. Kurt's losing hope, until he meets one of the nurses . They have a connection, but will Kurt fall for the 24 year old man? And will the dark curly haired man fall for an 18 year old high school student?

I DO NOT OWN GLEE! OR KURT AND BLAINE! Just a fellow Fanfictioner! TEAM KLAINE!

* * *

_KURT'S PRESPECTIVE_

I can do this. Be strong Hummel. Just one more class. I just have to avoid seeing…

"HUMMEL!" I shuddered at the sound, and began to run towards the choir room. But I wasn't fast enough. Karofsky and his minions had caught up to me.

"Take your hands OFF me! Do you KNOW what I'm wearing?! THIS is Marc Jacob's new collection!" I squirmed and desperately tried to get away, because I knew what was coming.

"I don't care what kind of faggy clothing you're wearing, come on guys." He started dragging me down the hall, and out the back doors.

I was screaming for help, not knowing who could hear me. I didn't care who heard me, I was terrified. Karofsky has caused me so much pain over the past couple of years that I couldn't walk down the hall without fearing for my life. I suddenly couldn't feel my face, he had punched me. I tried to stand up, but it was pointless. I was done for. They were going to beat me to death.

"STOP IT!" I heard the familiar voice of Finn Hudson, my step brother, thank GOD. "Karofsky! Stop it! He's bleeding!" Finn helped me off the ground, and I stood behind him.

"Oh look! Finn came to save the day!" Karofsky smirked. He looked at me, "He won't always be here to save the day Hummel. Next time, it will be worse." He slowly walked away with a sly grin on his face. That was close…

"You okay little brother?" Finn always came to save the day. After our parents had gotten married, he really looked out for me.

"Finn, I'm older than you…" I am actually, 7 months older. But he was taller than me, which made him FEEL older. That was always his excuse, poor guy.

"I know, but I'm taller, so I feel older." See? Told you… Typical Finn Hudson for you! He is at least 3 inches taller than me, so I guess I get where he's coming from. Wait, am I agreeing with Finn Hudson? Karofsky must have hit me pretty hard.

I shook my head, "Yeah oaky Finn, and yes, I'm okay. Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine." I picked up my satchel and headed for the doors. "Oh, and Finn?"

He spun around quickly and looked at me, "Yeah Kurt?"

"Thanks, for everything." I need to start telling him that more. He deserves the respect. I've had three "near-death" experiences this week, and he's came and saved me. He always comes to save me. And he tells me every time…

"No need to thank me little bro, that's what I'm here for." He walked back into the school and I followed.

Tomorrow is Friday, Kurt. Glee club is rehearsing for the school musical, West Side Story, in which you play Tony. You have to keep your head held high. That's what Hummel's do. Shake it off Kurt. You've got this. But the last thing I could think about doing was shaking it off. I had yet to find out that tomorrow was going to be the worst day of my life, and the best. Things were about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt has been longing for a companion. School is rough. Bullies have taken over his life. He doesn't know how to survive anymore. One day, things get rough, causing a trip to the hospital. Kurt's losing hope, until he meets one of the nurses. They have a connection, but will Kurt fall for the 24 year old man? And will the dark curly haired man fall for an 18 year old high school student?

I DO NOT OWN GLEE! OR KURT OR BLAINE! TEAM KLAINE!

* * *

_KURT'S PRESPECTIVE_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring Katy Perry's hit single, Teenage Dream, in my ear. It was 6:30am, and I was determined to have a good day. I slowly got out of bed to find that I had a massive headache. Great, just what I needed. I quickly ran to the bathroom and started the shower. When I looked in the mirror, I noticed my nose was twice the size it should be.

"Great Kurt, this is just great." I said to myself while slowly touching my nose. It wasn't broken, but it was obviously damaged. "I'm going to have a good day; I'm going to have a good day."

I put my iPod on Shuffle and jumped in the shower. Singing in the shower always helped take my mind off of things. Music helps take me to a place where there are no bullies, no Karofsky, no troubles. I can be myself and be accepted. I slowly rinsed the shampoo out of my hair while singing along to Wicked, when I realized I had been in the shower for a pretty good while. I pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. While stepping out of the shower I slipped, causing all the shampoos to fall off the shower rack.

"I'M OKAY DAD!" Every time I fall in the shower he thinks I've possibly killed myself, so I have to give him a heads up. I fall in the shower way too much…

I quickly did my moisturizing routine, slipped on some red skinny jeans, a black polo, and styled my hair to perfection. "Hummel, today you look fabulous. You have the lead role in the play. You are beautiful." Although I didn't feel beautiful, I picked up my satchel, grabbed my phone, and headed downstairs.

"Hey kiddo, want some coffee before you leave?" I love my dad. He accepts me for who I am, and cares for me. Last year he had a heart attack, and I thought I was going to lose him. But Hummel's pull through. We're strong. Well, at least my dad is…

"No thanks dad, the Glee Club and I are all going to The Lima Bean after rehearsal today."

Carole came out of the kitchen and gave me a hug, "Be careful on your way to school sweetie! The roads are a little icy this morning."

Carole is always looking out for me. We've bonded since she married my dad. I helped her with her clothes, that was quite the job, and she offers her advice whenever I need it. It's a great relationship.

"Thanks Carole, I'll be careful I promise." I kissed her cheek and made my way out the door.

She was right, it was freezing and icy. I think I have a sweater in the trunk. I grabbed my sweater, slipped it on over my polo, and climbed in my car. It's my dad's old Volvo… but it's a car. The school isn't that far from my house, so it only takes about 15 minutes to get there.

I pulled out of the Hudson-Hummel driveway and made my way to the school. I reached over to turn the heat on to find that it wasn't working. Great. At least I have my sweater.

I drove in silence to the school, thinking of all the ways I could avoid being beaten alive today. "Maybe I could…. No, I've tried that already…. Maybe Mercedes… No, she already tried that…"

I was out of ideas and time. I turned into the school and parked in my parking spot. Before getting out of my car, I texted Mercedes:

_Is the coast clear? -Kurt_

_Yeah, no sign of the Karofsky -Cedes_

_Thanks, xoxo -Kurt_

_Anytime sweetie, xoxo -Cedes_

I guess Mercedes is my best friend. She's black, I'm gay, we make culture. We've been divas since I joined the Glee Club. I love her, and she loves me. We get each other. All the other Glee Club members are strange. Tina and Mike are just… Well, Asian. I have nothing against Asian people, but half the time I forget they are in the choir room. Brittany is, special. She thinks the square root of 4 is unicorns…. My point exactly. Santana is pretty cool. She stands up for what she believes in, and doesn't take crap from people. Plus she has a KILLER voice. Brittany and Santana have been dating for a while now, and I think they balance each other out. I can't understand what Rory is saying half the time, Sugar is… Sugar…. Puck is cool, we get along, and Rachel…. Rachel is the definition of CRAZY. She's the single most talented member of the Glee Club, but she's insane. Oh and Finn, he's great too.

Holy crap I've been daydreaming. Its 7:58, school starts in 2 minutes… I climbed out of my car and locked the doors. I don't like running, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I ran as fast as I possibly could towards the school entrance, when I noticed I was being followed.

No.

Not today.

Please no.

I looked back and low and behold, Karofsky was chasing me. I quickly opened the door to the school and shut it behind me, taking off towards Chemistry class. I looked back again and there was no sign of Karofsky. I breathed a sigh of relief and fixed my hair before walking into Chemistry. Maybe he got caught? Let's hope so…

"Welcome to class Mr. Hummel, you were almost late." Mrs. O'Neal gave me a stern look, and then showed me to my seat.

"Sorry ma'am, it's been one of those mornings." I took my seat and pulled my Chemistry book out of my bag. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Somehow I've managed to make it all day without being beaten, harassed, or tortured. Is today some kind of "Be Nice to Gay People" day? I continued wondering while I made my way to the auditorium. I walked up to the door and saw a note:

NO GLEE REHERSAL TODAY. BAD WEATEHR. SEE YOU MONDAY.

"Really? I've had the BEST day, and now there's no Glee Club rehearsal…." Well, at least I can still go to The Lima Bean with them…

My phone started buzzing in my pocket:

_Calling off the coffee trip. Sorry guys- Rachel_

"Even better." I sighed and made my way out the front of the school. The snow is at least 3 feet deep. I hate cold weather. It's such an inconvenience.

I walked up beside my car and began fishing my keys out of my satchel when I heard a familiar voice pierce my ears, "Think I was going to let you go all day with a beating Hummel?" I was shaking at this point.

"Get lo-lost David. I don't need your ignorance right now." Did I just say that? Oh crap I just said that.

"What did you say to me Hummel?" Crap. Good going Kurt. Good going.

"Nothing, I was just reciting some of my lines for the school play…" Stop talking Kurt. Get in your car and drive away now. You're making this worse.

"Did you hear that guys? He's 'reciting his lines for the school play'." And with that, I took a hit to the face.

"Please, not today." I struggled to get up, to find that he had my car keys. "Give them to me."

He gave me an amused look, "You want these? Then go get them." He chunked my keys towards the school. He did not. I'll never find them now.

I could taste the blood in my mouth. I tried to take off, but two other football players held me back. Karofsky grabbed the crow bar from the ground and held it towards my head. I screamed in terror.

"STOP! PLEASE! I don't deser-"

I couldn't breathe. The air was cold, and it stung my chest. Get up Kurt, get up. He hit me again, this time, in the side. I felt the blood rush from my body. I couldn't move. All I could hear was laughter. Two others joined in, kicking me and hitting me. I'm going to die. Right here in the school parking lot.

I could hardly see; my eyes were almost swollen shut. My head throbbed. I lay on the pavement in my own blood, and watched Karofsky and the other guys run away. I was slowly slipping away when I saw a black figure running my way. I tried to call out for help, but I was too weak. I felt my body being lifted up into someone's arms. I just hoped it was someone I knew. I closed my eyes. Don't die Kurt. You've got this. Don't die.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter Two guys! Blaine shall be appearing in the next chapter! Please review! GO KLAINE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt has been longing for a companion. School is rough. Bullies have taken over his life. He doesn't know how to survive anymore. One day, things get rough, causing a trip to the hospital. Kurt's losing hope, until he meets one of the nurses. They have a connection, but will Kurt fall for the 24 year old man? And will the dark curly haired man fall for an 18 year old high school student?

**IT'S CHAPTER 3! I can not begin to describe how SORRY I am for not uploading this sooner! I have been sick and completely overwhelmed with school and drama and just... CRAZINESS :) Please enjoy the chapter! It's in Blaine's perspective this time! I thought I's switch it up a bit! **

* * *

_BLAINE'S PERSPECTIVE _

"HOT! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, THAT'S HOT!" I quickly jerked my hand back from the steaming coffee pot sitting on the stove. I have got to stop doing that… I'm running thirty minutes late for my job, I ran out of hair gel (which is a rare occurrence might I add), and I just burnt the skin off my hand…. Good thing I'm a nurse…. I ran over to the first aid kit and applied burn ointment and a bandage.

"Blaine?" I heard the familiar voice of my boyfriend, Adam, and spun around quickly.

"Did you seriously burn your hand on the coffee pot AGAIN?" He gave me a worried look that turned into smile, followed by laughter.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…" I hid my hand behind my back and gave the biggest fake smile I possibly could.

"Blainey… Sweetie… You've got to stop doing that…" I hate it when he calls me Blainey. I really do. But I smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and poured my coffee into my to-go mug.

"I'm running late for my JOB…. I was supposed to be at the hospital at 5:30 this morning… its 6:45 and counting now!" I quickly ran past him and shot into the bathroom. My hair is a mess. God Blaine… Why did you forget to buy hair gel? HOW did you forget to buy hair gel is the real question.

"BLAINE?! DID YOU BUY ANY HAIR GEL?! I CAN'T FIND IT!" Are you kidding me? Is he being serious? Obviously I didn't buy any hair gel considering I DON'T HAVE ANY IN MY HAIR.

Adam and I have been dating for about 5 years. He's works at McKinley High School in Lima as a 12th grade English teacher. Yes, he's a bit older than me… Did I think I'd ever be dating a 30 year old school teacher? No… But Nick set me up on a blind date with him my senior year at Dalton, and we clicked. I later found out that he was Nick's cousin. I usually don't go for the shorter than me, blond hair, blue eyed, related-to-my-best friend type, but Nick thought it would be good for me to "experience the other type" (meaning not a party animal) since Sebastian didn't turn out that well. It has worked out pretty well with Adam. Except for right now when I want to chop his head off…

"NO HONEY! I DIDN'T BUY ANY HAIR GEL!"I walked towards the living room, grabbed my satchel, and headed for the door. For an English teacher, he's an idiot. But I love him I guess. The past few months have been pretty rough. Monday was horrible. Yelling, fighting, throwing things…. He has the slightest anger issues…

"I can't believe you didn't buy the freaking hair gel… Really Blaine?" He stormed into the kitchen right before I walked out the door.

"You don't even USE it!" I walked back into our apartment and slammed the door, "Why do you need it?!" I stared at him with an angry look boiling over my face.

"…. I don't do I?… I don't know then… Have a good day at work sweetie! Drive safe! Save some lives!" He skipped over to the door, kissed me, and skipped back into towards our bedroom.

I stood there, motionless, with a blank look on my face, "What the HELL?! I can't even… Like what..."

I looked at my watch to realize it is 7:15. I have got to get out of here. I re-opened the front door, walked out, locked the door, and headed for the parking deck. Why did he even bring up the hair gel if he doesn't even-

"WATCH OUT!" I spun around to see a car headed in my direction. I jumped out of the way at the last second, barely escaping death.

HOLY. CRAP. That's the third time this week I've walked into moving traffic… Blaine, put your head on straight. I brushed the curls out of my face (I HATE THE CURLS, WHERE IS MY HAIR GEL) and walked towards my car. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Come on kid, breathe. Please.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Dr. Brien was pushing on this young, beautiful, pale mans' chest, while I zapped him with the defibrillator.

COME. ON.

BREATHE.

All of a sudden, we got a heartbeat. THANK GOD. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and stared at the man. He's at least 18. Look at his jawline… What am I doing? I have a boyfriend… I brushed the hair out of his face, to reveal a 5 inch gash on his head. I grabbed a cotton swab and dabbed the wound. He flinched, and I jumped 10 feet in the air.

Dr. Brien laughed, "You fancy him?" I blushed and just stared at her.

"How did you know-" He moved again and I squealed. Like a girl. Got to work on that…

"The way you looked at him", she smiled and grabbed his chart, "Kurt Hummel. 18. McKinley High School. Found lying by his car motionless by…. Well isn't this a coincidence?" She looked at me and back at the chart.

"What?" I anxiously snatched his information from her. "FOUND BY ADAM JAMES?! That's MY BOYFRIEND!" All the nurses were staring at me wide-eyed. I looked at Kurt Hummel and back at the chart, rubbing my head as I admired him. He's gorgeous. Blaine Hummel. Kurt Anderson. Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Blaine Hummel-Anderson. What?

I snapped out of my trance when I saw Dr. Brien wheeling Kurt out of the room. I followed her down the hall, still in shock at this whole situation, and then into the Intensive Care room. Is this real life? Is he real? He's obviously real. Holy MESS he's REAL.

"Blaine?" Dr. Brien was staring at me and laughing. Dang. She's catching on… Play it off Blaine…

"Yeah! I was just looking at Mr. Kurt Anderson's- I MEAN KURT HUMMEL! HUMMEL! KURT! HUMMEL! NOT ANDERSON! KURT HUMMEL! KURT. HUMMEL." I felt my cheeks burning as she simply smiled, and left the room.

HOLY. KURT. He's gorgeous. It's like an angel was sent from above… WHAT AM I SAYING? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. You're crazy Blaine. But just look at his FACE. Okay. STOP. Pull yourself together Anderson. You are his nurse and his nurse only. Plus you are 24 and he's 18… ILLEGAL.

I walked over to his side and sat down on the bed. "Kurt? Can you hear me? KURT?" I took his hand in mine and just sat there, in awe at his beauty and just… HIM. I've never felt this way for someone in my whole life. It's like…. He's mine.

I jumped up quickly as I saw Adam, along with a rather large bald man, running through the **door** towards Kurt.

"MY BOY! Kurt, OHMYGOD KURT…." He ran over beside him and took his hand. "Is he going to be okay?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I just stood there. Not knowing what to do, or say.

"I don't know sir, he could possibly be in a coma and he has several broken ribs, a fractured leg, and some bruising on the inside of his body. He's lucky to be alive though."

Adam was crying and ran into my arms, "I found him lying by his car, motionless. There was blood everywhere and I didn't know what to do and I was screaming his name and everything-" I rubbed his back and tried to calm him down as much as I could.

"Shhhhhh, sweetie it's oaky. Calm down." Mr. Hummel shot me a strange look, and I forgot he knew nothing about Adam and I.

I quickly tried to explain the situation, "He's my boyfriend, I'm sorry I should have-"

"It's okay son, Kurt here is gay and I understand. I'm not a homophobic freak like the rest of America. Don't worry." I smiled at him and looked back over at Kurt. HE'S GAY. This is like… A DREAM COME TRUE.

I looked up at the sky and simply whispered, "Thank You."

"What?" My boyfriend looked at me confused. I looked at him and turned redder than a tomato.

"Ummmm nothing. It's just…." I looked at Kurt and smiled. "Nothing. How do you know Kurt?"

"He's my student honey, I talk about his perfect grades and beautiful clothes all the time! Don't you remember?" To be honest… I don't remember…. At all…. I tend to block out his voice whenever I hear it. That's bad. Holy mess that's bad…

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Kurt Hummel!" I nervously smiled at his dad and back at Adam.

Kurt Hummel. I could get used to saying that name.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 3 guys! I promise the next chapter won't take NEAR as long to be uploaded! Please share this with everyone and review! Give me your thoughts for upcoming events, characters, or whatever, and I might add them into the story! But most importantly, ENJOY! And don't worry about the special someone in Blaine's life... Things will happen :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt has been longing for a companion. School is rough. Bullies have taken over his life. He doesn't know how to survive anymore. One day, things get rough, causing a trip to the hospital. Kurt's losing hope, until he meets one of the nurses. They have a connection, but will Kurt fall for the 24-year-old man? And will the dark curly-haired man fall for an 18-year-old high school student?

**You guys! I apologize for this being so SUPER late! School has been rough, not to mention just pure DRAMA. This chapter is a little slow, but next chapter will make up for it! :) And I promise to update quicker this time!**

**I DO NOT OWN KLAINE OR GLEE. That would be the genius Ryan Murphy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! SPREAD THE WORD! :)**

* * *

_KURT'S PERSEPCTIVE _

"Kurt? Kurt. Kurt, can you hear me?" Who the heck is calling my name? Now he's toughing my hand…. Okay… Maybe he's a nurse… I hope…

I feel like I've been asleep for days. I can't move, eat, speak, NOTHING. I guess this has its advantages. No Karofsky, no school, no being tortured… I don't even know what DAY it is… I keep seeing my mother running towards me. I try to call for her, but she runs the other way. I scream louder and louder, but nothing ever happened. Then that unfamiliar voice speaking to me in a hushed and caring tone:

"Shhhhh, Kurt it's okay. Rest."

WHO IS THAT?!

I somehow managed to open one of my eyes to see Carole, Finn, and my dad sitting beside me. They looked exhausted, worried, and terrified… Except Finn, he was playing Angry Birds on his iPhone.

"YES! High score MOM! Beat that!" He's such a moron. "Die you stupid pigs!"

Carole gave Finn a "mothering" look and quickly snatched his phone, "Finny, be quiet son, Kurt is trying to get some… Burt…" I'm guessing she figured out I am watching her… "BURT! Kurt!" Things only escalated from here…

My dad jumped up and stood over me, "Son, can you speak? Kurt… Kurt!? Doctor Brien!" Everyone was running around frantically, not knowing what to do or say because I had one eye open. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. A short, brown-haired woman came running in the room with my dad, followed by a curly-haired man. Wow, he's gorgeous; I can only imagine what looking at him with two eyes looks like…

"Kurt, sweetie can you hear me? Blink twice if you can hear me." I'm guessing this is Doctor Brien. She looks very young to be a doctor. So does that curly-haired boy standing beside her.

I blinked twice and she turned to the Mr. Broccoli head, "Nurse Anderson, go and get some more fluids for Kurt's IV, and bring more blankets, he's ice cold." Thank GOD. I've been freezing my butt off for however long I've been here.

I think I can move my fingers. I slowly wiggled my fingers, and Nurse Anderson flipped out. "HE'S MOVING HIS FINGERS! Carole! Burt! He's moving!" How on Earth does he know my parents' names? My parents rushed over and grabbed my hand. Mr. Broccoli is really attractive… How long have I been asleep?!

"How long have I been asleep!?" ….. Did I just say that out loud?... Oops… This sent Mr. Broccoli head into full-out freak out mode. I guess he hasn't been doing this very long…

"HE SPOKE! HE SPOKE!" Now he's jumping up and down… What are they teaching people in Med School these days? He walked over to my parents and gave them a hug. And why the heck is Mr. James here?

I heard the familiar voice of my dad, "It's okay son, everything's going to be okay."

I squeezed his hand in response, and tried to gather my thoughts on the curly haired man. He's cute I guess. Nice hair, the curls are a little out of control… But cute. His eyes are the prettiest I've ever seen. I can't even describe the color. He's super short… Like, shorter than me. And I'm 18… But like my mom used to say, "Never judge a book by its cover".

He quickly went out of the room (I'm assuming to get the blankets he never retrieved because he was spazzing out), and Doctor Brien was trying to talk to me.

"Okay now Kurt, can you not feel any part of your body? Or, what CAN you feel?" She looked at me, waiting for a response.

I began wiggling my fingers, turning my head, and wiggling my toes. That's all I could do.

"Can you move anything else?" I simply shook my head no, and began to close my eyes again.

"He's probably just weak right now", Doctor Brien assured my parents. To be honest, I can move my whole body. I am just exhausted. Who KNOWS how many different medicines they have given me, not to mention I was more than likely beaten to a pulp…

"I found these in the…" All of a sudden I heard a loud bang as fluffy blanks fell on my body, along with Nurse Anderson. There were brown locks of hair in my face, and they smelled like strawberries. I started laughing, along with Mr. Broccoli head as he climbed off of me.

"I'm SO sorry Kurt; I'm sort of new at this…" He was blushing from ear to ear until Mr. James came running over to his side.

"Baby?! Are you okay?!" Wait hold up, WHAT? Mr. James and Mr. Broccoli head are…. I totally knew Mr. James was gay! I called it the first time I met him at the school orientation. But Mr. Broccoli head-… I mean, Nurse Anderson… I never would have thought…. Except for the strawberry shampoo… That should have been a giveaway… Plus I'm pretty sure I heard him humming Peacock by Katy Perry while I was "sleeping"…

"Ye- yeah I'm good honey… I tripped over your satchel… AGAIN." He gave Mr. James an aggravated look. I wonder if they've been fighting. That could explain all the pop quizzes and extra homework Mr. James has given lately…

"I'm SOOOOO sorry… At least I don't forget to buy HAIR GEL!" He kicked his satchel out of the way and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DON'T EVEN USE HAIR GEL ADAM!" Nurse Anderson kicked Mr. James' satchel back across the room, and walked towards the door, "Now, get out. Go home, take a shower, BUY SOME HAIR GEL for all I care! I'm trying to do my job here." He opened the door and issued Mr. James to exit the room.

"FINE. Kurt, I hope you feel better, and don't forget about tomorrows test on The Great Gatsby." He flung his satchel over his shoulder, hitting Doctor Brien in the stomach as he did so, and walked out the door.

Nurse Anderson shook his head and looked at Doctor Brien, "I am so sor-"

"Don't worry about it. Sean and I fight all the time." She gave him a sympathetic look, and returned to my side.

"So like, what's up Doc?" Really Finn? He had to ask that didn't he? Only MY step brother… When I'm lying here, possibly paralyzed, he's cracking jokes.

"Shut… up…. Finn…" My breath hitched as I felt a sharp pain in my side. Doctor Brien put her hand on my side and listens with her stethoscope.

"Everything sounds okay in there Kurt, but you do have a couple of broken ribs according to the x-ray from earlier. Not to mention the 14 stitches at the top of your head, a broken femur, arm, and ankle. And you have a bruised sternum, clavicle, your shoulder was dislocated, and you have some nerve damage."

My parents looked at her concerned, as well as I, "Is he going to have to undergo any surgeries or treatments? Will he be able to walk?" I can't be paralyzed; I have Nationals in less than 2 months. Please say I can walk, please say I can walk.

She looked at Nurse Anderson, and then back at us. "Right now, his chances of walking are very high, but he will have to undergo surgery for the broken femur, arm, and ankle. He will be in a cast for all three, so you might want to consider using a wheel chair at school for a couple of weeks. The nerve damage may cause numbness to his right arm, but he should be able to use it once he goes to physical therapy a couple of times. He's really lucky to be alive Mr. and Mrs. Hummel-Hudson." She looked at me and smiled

Nurse Anderson brushed his fingers through my hair, "You really are Kurt." Why does he keep looking at me like that? He's very attractive, and flirtatious. And his "boyfriend" is my ENGLISH TEACHER. And he's way too old for me I'm sure. But I do feel attracted to him… Stop Kurt. He is your nurse, and you're NURSE only.

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you." He has the most breathtaking smile. It's like, WOW. He makes me feel all fuzzy inside, like all the cares in the world have gone away.

"You're more than welcome Kurt, it's my job." He smiled again, sending chills up my spine, and I just prayed for the day I could get out of this hospital bed.

Carole took my hand and sat down beside me, "You're going to be fine sweetie. You're in good hands." She looked at Nurse Anderson, patted him on the back, and walked out of the room.

"Get some rest son." He dad squeezed my other hand, and proceeded to follow Carole out the door.

"Uhh… Hope you feel better little bro… You're cool and stuff. Bye." Finn walked out after my dad, and shut the door. He's always so awkward.

Doctor Brien looked at the clock, "I've got to go back to the surgery department. Kurt, are you okay with Nurse Anderson staying with you for a while?" Nurse Anderson looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Of course, he's my nurse after all." I looked at Nurse Anderson and then back at Doctor Brien,

"Good then. Nurse Anderson, I'll let you take it from here. You know where to find me if you have any troubles." She winked at him, and walked out the door.

I smiled a little, as did he. This should be quite interesting. Being in the hospital might not be as bad as I thought after all.

* * *

**Soooo how'd you guys like it? I have little to no writing experience, so this is pretty rough for me... I promise that the chapters in the future will be more smooth and flowy! Is that even a word? I don't know... Review and follow this story! Share the word! Tell your fellow Klainers! Follow me on Twitter! ChrisCriss4EVER Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
